Teen Titans and Dead Frontier
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: The Teen Titans are on a day off until a zombie outbreak comes will Raven and Robin sruvie and save their friends who are in danger?
1. The story starts

**This is the begining when Raven and Robin tell us a story.**

"well that was cool seing a movie" said Raven.

"Raven our friends are here" said Robin.

"what oh hi everyone you're here welcome to the titans tower I'm Raven and my boyfriend Robin" said Raven as the other titans came.

"so Raven what are we doing today?" asked Starfire.

"well after this zombie outbreak I fought I would tell everyone a story" said Raven.

"a story great we loved stories" said Terra and Beastboy at the same time.

"ok let's see what happened" said Raven as all the titans sat down so Raven can tell a story.


	2. Day off

**Discailmer I do now own Teen Titans or Dead Frontier.**

It was a nice day and the Teen Titans were on a day off for a few weeks after fighting crime "wow are we there now?" asked Beastboy "yes we are stop asking us that" growled Raven "ok Titans that's good to stay so let's get out" said Robin.

"so are we staying here?" asked Starfire "why yes we are" said Robin as they went in.

At noon in the Titan's room

"Titans me and Raven are going out just me and Raven so see you later you guys can put a movie if you want" said Robin as he closed the door.

"hey guys let's see what's on" said Starfire as she turned on the TV.

At the dance

"Raven do you want to sing?" asked Robin "why yes" said Raven as she singed.

_"each time I wake up I spend of my life...somebody can anyone love...me... I work hard every day I work until I die my self but I come back to life sombody sombody can anyone find me sombody to love for me people say I'm crazy no scents to me...yeah yeah yeah yeah.." _singed Raven.

"wow Raven" said Robin hugging her _" I want to know you look like with me you are beautiful girl I just want you kiss it don't work..for...ME..."_ singed Raven as she finnished

At night in the Titan's room

The Titans were watching TV while Raven and Robin went out for a date "ok Titans time for bed" said Robin as he and Raven went in the bathroom to change.

"aaawwww Robin please just 10 more minutes?" asked Beastboy "no no yoy lissin to me" said Robin "and you can watch more of this Lorax tomorrow" said Raven as she turned off the TV.

At night in the grave yard

"well Proffeser I know about this dead but do you think it's a bad idea?" asked the boy "relax Ray my createtion is done now the dead will come back to life" said the Proffeser as the dead started to come back to life and killed the boy and the Proffeser.

The next mroning

Raven was sleeping with Robin as girlfriend and boyfriend then she heard screaming that woke her up "ok Titans what is...WHAT?!" screamed Raven as she looked around to find her friends "Raven why did you scream?" asked Robin.

"Robin look" said Raven looking at the window Robin looked too "what are those people doing on the street this is outrages" said Robin "hey guys can you give a Raven time to sleep in!" roared Raven "Raven keep it down someone can of might here you" said Robin.

"well I'm guessing they didn't" said Raven as she and Robin looked around the hotel.

In the hallway

"hello anyone?" asked Raven down the hall with Robin "hey Raven check this out" said Robin "whta is it in the pool? I don't see anyone" said Raven "yeah but Raven look I see someone in the pool room we better see if that girl is ok" said Robin Raven looked closer "wow that girl is down here she maybe ok I wonder why she is here?" asked Raven "I don't think that is one of the Titans" said Robin "but we need to get down and find out" said Raven.

In the pool room

"well Raven I don't see that girl anymore where is she.." said Robin as he saw that Raven was gone "Raven!?..." asked Robing calling her name "Robin!?.." said Raven calling his name "Raven I hear you but I don't see you Raven come out where ever you're hidding" said Robin "up here" said Raven as Robin saw Raven way up high on a waterslide "Raven get down you scare me like that" said Robin.

"I found a water slide I'm going down" said Raven "ok but please come down Raven" said Robin as Raven slide down very fast hey the water is still runing but where is everyone?" asked Robin Raven was going very fast and then at the end Raven flew into the water with a splash.

"aaaahhhh!" screamed Raven as the water was taking Raven away from Robin "ROBIN SAVE ME QUICK!" shouted Raven in fear as Robin then saw a zombie girl swiming to Raven "don't worry Raven I'll save you" said Robin "ok but hurry!" screamed Raven.

Robin ran after Raven "I'M COMMING RAVEN HANG ON!" shouted Robin running after Raven and then Robin caught up with Raven "Raven I'm coming I will swim to you" said Robin as he jumped into the water and swim to Raven "Robin" coughed Raven as she swim to the surfise "Raven I got go now hold on to me" said Robin as he got to Raven.

But the the zombie girl pulled Raven under water "RAVEN!" shouted Robin as he went under water and then Robin saw Raven fighting the zombie under water Robin fight back and then he pushed the zombie out of the water and broke the glass "that should teach her not to play with my girlfreind" said Robin until he saw Raven runing out of air "RAVEN!" shouted Robin as he went down under water to get her and then Robin got her out of the water.

"RAVEN PLEASE DON'T DIE!" said Robin thn Raven coughed she was ok "what happened?" said Raven as she saw Robin "ROBIN YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouted Raven as she huged him "wow Raven you could have died saving yourself and me" said Robin "that's what you do in a family look out for each other" said Raven smiling.

"ok Robin somethimng weird is going on" said Raven "what ever it is it's not good let's get out of here" said Robin as he and Raven lefted the pool room.

end of chapter 1


	3. Something is weird

**Here we go chapter 2!**

Raven and Robin were in the lobby the zombies were fighting the other people "Raven is this what you're talking about?" asked Robin "yes these were I was trying to tell you Robin" said Raven.

"well we can't get through here let's find another way out" said Robin as he and Raven got away without any zombies seeing them.

In the bathroom

"Raven what are you doing?" asked Robin "I see a window that is big for both of us so let's get out of here now Robin" said Raven then the zombies were breaking through the door "Robin let's go now" said Raven as she and Robin went through the window and mange to make it.

Outside on the main street

"that was close" said Robin "we did it I can't bealive it" said Raven "Raven without you I would be dead" said Robin "yeah but good thing I have you on my side" said Raven "well let's keep going until we find our friends" said Robin as he and Raven walked down the street.

Then Raven and Robin saw a girl walking on the street "what is that girl doing here?" asked Raven "Robin you go talk to her" said Raven as she punched his arm "no Raven you go and talk to her" said Robin "no Robin you go" said Raven "no you go Raven I'm the boss" said Robin "not anymore after I marry you" said Raven "ok ok fine I'll talk to her" said Raven.

"hello are you ok do we need to talk I can fix things out to talk" said Raven then the girl saw Raven the girl was a zombie "oh my god Robin it's a zombie" said Raven as she ran behind him "Raven ok clam down we'll take care of her" said Robin.

"oh Robin kill her please I'm scared" said Raven Robin got his weapon and got the zombie in the head "Raven you can come out now the zombie is dead" said Robin "oh you got her Robin thank you for that I needed that" said Raven coming out from behind Robin.

"ok Raven let's keep going" said Robin as he and Raven kept going down the street.

Few minutes later

"what has happened?" asked Raven looking around to see dead bodies "I have no clue but we will find out on way or another" said Robin as he saw there bad guy they had not seen in a long time.

It was Mumbo "well it's Robin and his wife Raven how pretty" said Mumbo "we are not married yet Mumbo and how did this happened?" asked Robin "well I made this zombie outbreak I was the one who killed the little boy and the proffer at the grave yard" said Mumbo.

"we will get out" said Raven as she throwed a car at Mumbo "well we will meet again soon couple" said Mumbo as he dissapeard.

"where is he now?" asked Raven.

"we better find him Raven" said Robin.

Few hours later

"wow how are we getting far with this outbreak?" asked Raven "a jeep" said Robin "oh Robin please how is a jeep going to help?" growled Raven "no I see a jeep that can get us going faster" said Robin "wow Robin good plan let's go!" yelled Raven as she and Robin ran to the jeep.

Once the two titans got to the jeep they had zombies "get away Robin let's find another car" said Raven as she and Robin jumped on to another car and they got away.

On the highway

"wow Raven that was close we could have died if you did not warn me" said Robin.

"yeah that's what heros do got each others backs" said Raven as she was driving "wow look Raven a car crash we can't wait that long the zombies will find us we wait for hours" said Robin "well I can fly over it so Robin let's get out of the car" said Raven as she and Robin got out of the car.

"ok Raven what is your plan?" asked Robin.

"Robin I can fly both of us over those cars" said Raven "ok I'm fine with that" said Robin "ok now let me check and to see if the other side is safe" said Raven as she fly to see if the other side was safe and then she flew back down "is it safe Raven?" asked Robin "yes" said Raven "ok so Raven are you strong enough to carry me?" asked Robin to Raven.

"maybe let's try" siad Raven as she got Robin in her arms as flew up just to check if Raven was right and she was "ok Raven I'll keep a eye on of the titans" said Robin.

Raven was in the sky for a few minutes until Robin saw something "Raven I see zombies now on the other side of another car crash" said Robin "oh great we're walking again" said Raven as she and Robin flew back down.

"so Raven are you ok? you're sounding angry" said Robin "I'm just in a bad mood ok Robin so where do we go now?" asked Raven "look there is a map so if we follow this they might lead us to one of the titans so we should go" said Robin as he and Raven kepted walking.

end of chapter 2


	4. Starfire!

**Here is chapter 3 what will happen next? well let's find out.**

Raven and Robin walked until they found 4 paths "oh great where do we go?" asked Raven "let's see I think let's try that forest" said Robin and they went in.

In the forest

"wow it's so big" said Raven until a zombie was in her swim suit in the shower Robin and Raven peek "aahh! what's happen" said the female zombie then the male zombie came out and said "what is wrong with you people!" "We're very sorry" said Robin as he and Raven leave the forest.

Back in the 4 paths

"not that one" said Raven "let's try the corn field" said Robin as they both ran in that path.

In the corn field

"ok I think we are right" said Robin as he saw a whole wack of zombies "Robin run that was the wrong way" said Raven as they got out.

Back on the 4 paths

"ok so Raven that was my bad" said Robin "it's ok" said Raven "so I think the road maybe the wrong way so let's try the trian tracks" said Robin as he and Raven took that path.

At the main street

"ok Robin now that was a better way" said Raven until Robin saw that a old man was a zombie was grabbing Raven "hold on Raven I'm coming" said Robin then Raven grabbed the old man by the neck the zombie couldn't bite her until Raven pushed him and Raven and Robin got away from him.

In the street Raven and Robin saw more zombies close to that house "Raven what we do we do?" asked Robin then Raven saw the garden behind the houses "Robin follow me" said Raven as she took him to the gardens.

At the gardens

Raven and Robin were jumping over gardens until they reach to where they and the titans rented yesterday "woah what happened?" asked Raven seeing the door on the backdoor glass broke "we should find a weapon" said Raven "good plan" said Robin as they both found a shed.

"Robin let me look in there first I think a zombie may be in there" said Raven as she was ready to swing the door then "CAUGHT YOU!" yelled Raven but the zombie is not in there.

Then Robin had a peek "well I wonder what weapon should we chose?' asked Robin "I'm getting out of here this is scary" said Raven the Robin grabed Raven's cape and she was flying "Raven stop" said Robin "then let go Robin" said Raven then Robin had a idea "raven someone shot you" teasted Robin Raven turned around "WHAT!?" yelled Raven as she fell down down down and was back at the house the titans rent the Raven and Robin fell in the pool in there backyard.

"Robin why did you do that?" asked Raven as she got out of the water "you were getting away on me we have a mission" said Robin "sorry I'm not getting used to this outbreak" said Raven.

"wow a axe I can use this" said Raven picking it up Robin got another axe too.

"ok let's go in and.." said Robin until he and Raven heard a scream "Thta's Starfire I knew that scream" said Raven "Starfire hold on we're coming!" shouted Robin as he and Raven ran inside the house before Raven could get in a looter with a knife was going to hurt her.

"Raven! you get away from my girlfriend!" yelled Robin Raven was a little scared but she was brave "I didn't mean to scare your.." said The looter "well I'll.." said Robin but Raven stoped him "ROBIN!...Please let me talk" said raven "ok Raven" said Robin "look I found your purple knife and I was going to give it back she dropped it yesterday at the dance" said the looter.

"well thank you" said Raven getting her knife back "and why did you take it with you?" asked the looter "well you see I take it everywhere in case of crime I'm a teen titan" said Raven "oh I've heard about you" said the looter "well have you seen this magic guy Mumbo?" asked Robin "I think I seen him before is he the one with blue skin?" asked The looter.

"yes you got that right" said Robin "so we are not going to hurt you" said Raven "do you have a clue on what's going on?" asked Robin "there is a zombie outbreak and I need to sruvie this so are you too?" asked the looter "yes we are looking for our friends and one of our friends are in this house" said Raven.

"oh I see well I better get going" said the looter "ok you may go" said Raven as the looter jumped over the next door's garden "that was close I fought he was a zombie" said Robin "I was sacred too so let's go inside" said Raven as they both went in the house.

In the house

"ok now we just need to barcaide the back door so let me find something" said Raven as she moved things to block the door "that will work for now so we need to find Starfire and get out of here" said Robin.

Then Robin and Raven were looking around for Starfire until Raven found a guy as got her axe and hit the zombie's head that crushed his skull "wow that was gory" said Robin "ok now where is Starfire?" asked Raven until they heard the scream again so they ran upstaris "Robin I'll go in first" said Raven as she slowly opened the door and saw Starfire keeping the zombie away from her Raven ran up to the zombie and hit the zombie's head after pushing the zombie out of the way without hitting her friend by mistake.

But Raven killed the zombie anyway they found one of their friends "Starfire are you ok?" asked Robin "yes I am how did you guys get here?" asked Starfire.

"well at thet hotel we were at me and Robin woke up and didn't see you so we had to get to the house we are at to rent and we found you now" said Raven "well before you and Robin woke up me and my friends saw people killing each other so we had to get out and find some where safe" said Starfire.

"oh ok but me and Raven saw Mumbo he was the one who let the zombies walk and we need to stop him" said Robin "I'm with you" said Starfire "but Star are you bitin?" asked Raven "no I haven't" said Starfire "ok that's good we need to get out of here it's not safe" said Robin.

"yes but have you or Raven have been bitin?" asked Starfire "no we have not" said Robin.

"so we should get out of here" said Raven and they lefted the house.

end of chapter 3


	5. End of part 1

"so that what happened first?" asked Beastboy to Raven.

"why yes it did" said Raven.

"why I wasn't in the first part when the zombies came?" asked Beastboy.

"because we did not see you" said Raven.

"oh man that story is cool so far Raven tell us more" said Cyborg.

"ok ok let me think of what happened next" said Raven.

"Raven why not we both tell the rest of the story" said Robin.

"ok Robin now let's see" said Raven.


	6. Part 2 starts

**Here is the next part of the telling a story.**

"so Raven what else happened?" asked Cyborg.

"well I'll tell you" said Raven.

"Raven you mean me and you" said Robin.

"oh yeah sorry Robin" said Raven.


	7. Mission

**Here is chapter 6 here we go.**

Raven, Starfire and Robin were walking until we found a farm in the country there was a family that were holding up there.

The family made sure we were not have bitin by a zombie and after they know we were alive they let us in.

Raven and her friends had everything we needed to stay alive and they we safe away from the zombies for now.

After a few months Raven felt like her friends maybe still alive or dead Robin and Raven felt darkness in their heart because of the family had a kind of cancer witch is called cholera that means if the no one got the antibotics the family will die after a few days or weeks and the titans could die but Raven, Robin and Starfire were healthy.

"so I'm guessing I'm going out" said the man of the family "no you should stay me, Robin, and Starfire should go we will be back in one pice" said Raven "oh thank you Teen Titans go we're counting on you to save us becareful and do not die" said the woman of the family.

"ok Robin we need to prepare what shall we take what gun should we take?" asked Raven.

"I think the shotgun will work" said Robin "ok we can take that" said Raven got three of them of each of the titans.

"well it is easy to use" said Starfire.

"so what other weapon should we take?" asked Raven "the crowbar" said Robin "that's good" said Starfire as the titans got one for each titans scents they were only three so far.

and then the titans were ready to leave they say goodbye to the family and felt the farm.

end of chapter 6


	8. It's quite

**Here is part 7 so forgive me if I had it wrong but there is some scenes with the titans telling a story.**

Raven, Starfire, and Robin we out on the street walking into town without looking back "we need to get there faster" said Robin "hey look a bike we can get there faster" said Raven "good plan Raven why didn't I think of it" said Robin as the titans grabbed the bike and ride it down the road.

Few hours later

The titans were riding the bike until the chain snaped "rats" said Raven "well we're walking again" said Robin.

Raven looked around to find someone "hey guys it's Mumbo" said Raven as she ran but then fell down.

"that was stupid it was a fake Mumbo where is he now?" asked Starfire "well where ever he is this is not good we need to find him and stop him and the zombies" said Robin.

But the the titans stoped talking and looked around "it's quite" said Raven but there was no sound "too quite" said Robin "where is everybody?" asked Starfire.

"well they are not here so we should keep moving or we die" said Raven.

the titans agreed so they kept going

end of chapter 7


	9. The store

**Sorry about chapter 8 it was shot but here is part 8.**

After a few hours the titans got to the outskirts the town was ok before the outbreak then the titans found a man they couldn't tell if it was a human or a zombie.

The titans were not sure so they sneek past him he did not see them.

The titans countie down the road until they found a store Raven treid open the door "it's locked" said Raven "well we can use our crowbars" said Starfire "that's a good plan let's try it" said Robin Raven looked in the windows to see if any zombies were in there "the cost is clear" said Raven.

Starfire tried hers but the crowbar was too small Robin tried his but it was too big "Robin let me try mine" said Raven "ok sure give it a try" said Robin as Raven tried hers and it was just right and her crowbar broke the lock.

"yes" siad Stafire "well Raven picked the right one" said Robin.

In the store

The titans were in the store for any antibiotics.

SO the titans looked around for the cure but they found a dead man "so is he dead?" asked Robin "only one way to find out" said Raven she search the body but didn't find anything "I think he's a zombie" said Raven taking her crowbar and hit his skull and then he died.

"no zombie can live that" said Starfire "I'll look at the back" said Robin as he went in the back but didn't find their antibiotics "so did you find what we are looking for?" asked Raven.

"no" said Robin "rats we were close to finding it" said Starfire.

"so is there any where else we can try?" asked Raven "why there is a mall with a Parmcy in it" said Robin "ok but we need a few more things before we get out" said Raven.

The titans looked around for any things they might need "we should take the first aid kit" said Starfire "good plan" said Robin as the titans got what they need and ran back outside.

end of chapter 8


	10. Plan attack

**On to chapter 9!**

The titans walked until they reached to the mall they were other places but they did not find were and they did not want to risk dying and they were at the mall but then they saw that the mall was blocked by zombies.

"oh great we're not going to live through this" said Raven "so why not fly over to the front door" said Starfire "Star don't be stupid we can die that way and Robin can't fly" said Raven.

"girls clam down I have a plan there is a back door we can try they have heavy bolts that can keep large group of zombies out" said Robin "that's a great plan" said Starfire "yeah but if we did your plan that would have fail and we would all be dead" said Raven until the zombies smelled the Teen titans as saw them "uh oh not good" said Robin.

Then the zombies charge at them "we are we going to do how do we lose them?'' asked Raven in a worried tone "I know we will run the block until we find the back door" said Robin as he and Raven and Starfire started runing.

The zombies were trying to run to their food but the titans got to the back door "I think we lost most of them" said Raven the back door was still unlocked so the titans were safe but when they were all in Robin locked the door it was strong to keep alot of zombies out for now.

"we should barcadie it" said Raven after Starfire closed the bolts tight and then Raven found tables and chairs and blocked the door "there that should hold them for now" said Robin.

"we should get out of this room" said Raven and the titans followed her.

enf of chapter 9


	11. WE ARE NOT ZOMBIES!

**Here is chapter 10 what will happened next?**

Now the zombies will not be able to get in the mall the same way the titans did.

"we are in a hallway?" asked Robin "yeah this is creepy" said Starfire "well unleast we're safe for now" said Raven "we should make sure that the rooms are safe" said Robin as he and the rest of the titans looked round in all of the rooms but no zombies were there so they closed the side room doors and then they put the chairs under the handels.

In the mall entrice

The titans got to the mall it was quite the door has been closed so the zombies won't come in the titans saw that the Parmcy was at the mall then the titans knew that the family needed that antibiotics so they walked to it but before they could get there some one took a shot at them.

The titans took cover hid behind a piller but they were not shot.

"what is going on" shouted Raven "I don't know but they maybe on the next floor" said Robin "quick we need to tell them that we are not zombies" said Starfire "Raven tell them" said robin Raven them got out with her black power from her hand the people stop shooting and put there weapons down.

"WE ARE NOT ZOMBIES!" shouted Raven as her friends came out "who is that girl with that blue cape?" asked one guy.

"I don't bealive it its the Teen Titans Robin, Raven and Starfire" said the boss of the group "yes it is us so why are you shooting us?" asked Raven "I'm so sorry I fought you were zombies" said the man "it's fine" said Starfire.

"we were not bitten" said Robin "oh I see so where is Beastboy, Cyborg and Terra?" asked the boss of the group "we were asking that too we haven't seen them after the outbreak started" said Raven "so have you seen them?' asked Starfire "sorry we haven't seen anyone when we got here" siad the man.

"so tell me titans why are you here for?" asked the boss "we have come here for a mission" said Robin "I see what is your mission?" asked the boss "we need to get the antibiotics a family at a farm is sick" siad Raven "I see so I'll make you a deal here if you join us you will get the antibiotics" said the boss.

"it's a deal" said Robin the other titans agreed "good so we need your help" said the boss "ok so what can we do?" asked Robin.

As the titans fly up the staris they were up to the top of the second floor "I'm Ox at your service" said Ox saying of who he was "I'm the boss of this group" "so how long you were in this mall?" asked Starfire "well we have been here for like a few months and the power in the mall is down so I need one of you titans to go with this man and turn the power back on" said Ox.

"who is this man?" asked Robin "his name is Smith" said Ox "who should go with him?" asked Starfire "I'll go" said Raven "ok but Raven please stay alive I love you" said Robin as he huged Raven "I love you too Robin" said Raven as she kissed him "Raven go and get the power back on I'll make sure that your friends are safe" said Ox and Raven went with Smith.

Back the hallway

Raven and Smith were back at the hallway that the titans came earlier.

"Raven I found a door I never seen a door there before" said Smith "wow we diddn't see it when we came" said Raven "Raven you go first" said Smith as Raven slowly opened the door with her gun ready.

The door was dark "it's dark in there Raven let's get out" said Smith Raven put her hood on "not yet just stay with me" said Raven as she saw the windows were black Smith had matches and light so Raven could see and Raven filped on the power without making noise.

Raven pushed a few buttons and pulled the leaver then Smith was bit by a zombie Raven shot it in the head and the zombie fell down dead "Smith just breathe" said Raven as she got her first aid kit and put bandaged him and Raven carryed him back to the group but don't worry Raven was ok.

end of chapter 10


	12. Party time

**Here is chapter 11 enjoy!**

When Raven and Smith got to the staris they heard a lould growling sound "Raven what...what was that?" saked Smith "it's scary" said Raven then Smith asked "is there more zombies?" Raven looked around but did not see anything.

"well me, Robin and Starfire blocked the doors when we first came in" said Raven "oh that's good Raven but what is making that noise?" asked Smith when the growling sound was heard again "well let's just go up staris" said Raven as she and Smith went up staris.

Back with the group

When Raven and Smith got back the ladies took care of him then the group of people were having a party "Raven!" yelled Robin "Robin!" yelled Raven as she ran to Robin "sweet heart I'm glad you're safe" said Robin "I'm glad you and Starfire are safe too.

"hey Robin Raven we're having a party with hot food and drinks and games and there is a pool so can we stay?" asked Starfire "well I don't know" said Raven "oh please it will be fun" said Starfire "ok I guess we can have a little fun" said Robin as they joined the fun.

The titans were drinking and eating playing games and Raven and Robin were in their swim suits "ready Robin to dive in the water togther?" asked Raven "oh yeah Raven you bet I am" said Robin as they dive in the deep water Raven did a litte dance on top of teh water it was called flying on water.

"wow that's cool" said Ox then Starfire joined in the dance the people loved it.

Then Raven and Robin dived under water andRobin looked at Raven, Raven looked at Robin as kissed him under water then jumped out of the water and did tricks Starfire did them too.

And the titans had fun.

end of chapter 11


	13. Breaking in

**Ooooohhhh what happened in this cahpter? well let's find out.**

The titans got changed back into their super hearo suits and dried off.

Then Raven tolled them about the zombies breaking in "what they will soon breaking in?" aksed Ox "yes I heard banging when I was down with Smith "well everyone grab your weapons" said Ox as his men got their weapon and the Teen Titans got ready "ok titans when I say go we will raced to the antibiotics got that?'' asked Robin "yes" said Starfire.

Then suddenly the basement door was broke through of the unstople horde the group of people were shooting until one group was down "TITANS GO!" yelled Robin as he and the rest of the group ran to the Parmcy.

Raven, Robin and Starfire ran to the Parmcy and shut the shutters and closed the store then the zombies were holded up for now.

"Robin Starfire get the antibiotics I'll hold them up" said Raven as Robin asn Starfire got the antibiotics "we've got all of them Raven hurry" said Robin Raven couldn't hold them any mush loger then the shutters was blocked Raven stop the zombies from coming in for now.

"let's get out of here" said Robin as he, Raven and Starfire stay ahead of the horde of zombies.

end of chapter 12


	14. Escape

**Will the Teen Titans make it alive?**

The titans found a staff only door they ran in to get out of hear then they heard a scream it was Starfire she was in danger "STARFIRE!" shouted Robin "Robin I'm coming back for her you stay here I'll be fine" said Raven as she ran back for her Raven shot the zombie and then he was dead but more of them appeard.

Raven used her power to stop them " back away from my freind you beasts! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven as the power made a wave of her dark powers and killed a wave of zombies "thanks for coming back for me" said Starfire as Raven got Starfire away from the zombies.

Then Raven and Starfire got back to Robin "nice work Raven now let's get out of here" said Robin as the other titans got away from the horde.

"here's the staris" said Raven as she and her friends got up staris.

"I don't hear the gunshot the group of people maybe lived of got killed by zombies?" asked Raven "well we not going back" said Robin "up the elevator?" asked Starfire "don't be stupid we can die ithe elevator maybe out of oder" said Raven.

"I think the staris we are going" said Robin then Raven and Starfire with Robin ran up staris.

At the top floor/roof

The titans were on the top roof seeing a car park and then a zombies jumped on to Raven "RAVEN!" yelled Starfire ad Raven was holding the zombie away from her Robin kicked the zombie off of her then Raven got back up and so did the zombie and ran to Raven.

Then Raven grabed the zombie with her two hands the zombie can't bite her so Raven pushed him off the railing and the zombie fell over the edge and the zombie was dead "nice" said Robin "Raven are you ok?' asked Starfire.

"I'm fine I was not bitten" said Raven "wow I see people with cars" said Robin seeing them.

"guys can we use one of your cars to get back to the farm please?" asked Raven in a nice tone "sure" said the girl as she let the teen titans go.

On the street

Raven, Robin and Starfire were drove down the roads and they found cars blocking the road the "let me moved the cars out of the way" said Raven as she used her powers to moved the cars out of the way while Starfire and Robin keep a eye out for zombies.

Once the path was clear Raven jumped back on and countie driving.

As the titans saw zombies were on a street "oh god not good" said Raven "let's go another way" said Robin "good plan let me back up a bit" said Raven as she backed up the car and spead off back to the farm.

end of chapter 13


	15. Save the day

**Here is the next chapter did Raven and her friends saved the day? let's find** **out. **

The titans were back to the farm and hope the family was still alive Raven hoped until the car broke Raven and the titans got off the car and walked the rest of the way back to the farm.

Back at the farm

After the walk of the gloom of Twilight the teen titans got back with the antibiotics and the family were in the house Raven and her friends went in and cured the family na dthey had a party.

Every one in the farm lived through this outbreak for now.

"Thank you so much Teen Titans you can now go and save your other friends" said the man of the family and the titans went to another place to find their friends hopely.

end of chapter 14


	16. End of part 2

**Here is the story back at the tower scene.**

"yes you were so cool at those zombies and Starfire was about to be eaten but Raven saved her BOYEAH!" shouted Cyborg.

"is that the end?" asked Beastboy.

"no there is more to it we have not find Mumbo yet" said Robin.

"well tell us about what else happened?" asked Terra.

"ok ok we will tell you" said Raven.


	17. Part 3 starts

**This is the another scene of Raven and Robin telling a story.**

"so what did happen next?" asked Starfire.

"well me and Robin will tell you" said Raven.

"you found me right?" asked Beastboy.

"nope" siad Robin.

"me did you, Starfire and Raven found me?" asked Cyborg.

"no" said Raven.

"I know you found me in a house in the forest" said Terra.

"yes that's right" said Robin.

"so are you going to tell us?" asked Beastboy.

"ok ok let's see what else happened" said Raven.


	18. Alone and lost

**Here is part 3 what will happened next? let's find out here we go!**

Raven, Robin and Starfire felt the farm to save their friends but they were in a forest it was very dark and they were lost and alone.

"Raven where do we go?" asked Starfire "I'll fly up and look around for a house to stay for the night" said Raven as she fly up high as the trees to see where they are then she found a house "guys I found a house and I think someone is in there" said Raven as she felw down and she and her friends kept going.

Few hours later

When the titans got to the house the sun was setting "we've made it just in time" said Raven as she knocked on the door.

"Hello? anyone home? it's me Raven, Robin and Starfire are here" said Raven then a voice said "go away zombies you will eat me" "but we are not zombies we have not been bitten" said Robin then the door was slowly been opened it was...Terra.

"Terra!" yelled Raven as she gaved her a hug "it's you guys I fought I would never seen you again you're ok?" asked Terra "yes we are" said Raven "come inside" said Terra as Raven and her friends went inside.

In the house

"so Terra how did you got here?" asked Starfire "well when my friends left the hotel I was lost but when I found this house I was here for 3 or 4 days and I'm still alive" said Terra "wow I was worried about you" said Raven.

"yeah I was the same thing" said Terra.

"so you got everything you need?" asked Robin "yes I did there is a cave in teh basement we are getting out of here at dawn" said Terra "oh I see Terra so have you been there?" asked Raven "yep they have cave drawings of Ravens from the past" said Terra.

In night at 9:00pm

Terra and Starfire were having a shower Ravena dn Robin were in the bedroom talking.

"so Robin what if our other friends are dead or one of them?" asked Raven "Raven that won't happen I promise" said Robin hugging her then Raven and Robin started kissing Raven pushed Robin down and Raven was on top Robinand started kissing him more.

At night in 3:00am

Raven and her friends were sleeping until Raven was hearing nosies she woke Robin, Starfire, and Terra up and that banging was from the front door on of the zombies were breaking in.

"oh no what can we do?" asked Starfire "I'll get this" said Terra as she locked the bolts and used the tables and chairs and blocked the door "this door is strong it can keep the zombies out for now" said Terra "let's go to the basement now" said Starfire as the titans ran down into the basement.

In the basement

"wow look at all those cave drawings" said Robin looking at them.

"yeah I see a mother and father that look like Raven's parents" said Starfire then Raven looked at the cave drawings everyone saw Raven staring at the drawing they reminded her of her family.

Raven saw that most of her Ravens were dead because of Trigon and Raven and her mother were alive Raven's mother was in another world and Raven was now alone.

Then Terra, Starfire, and Robin saw that Raven friends looked liked her have died because of her evil father Raven began to grew tears and was crying Robin looked at Raven he and the titans were sad for her.

Robin saw Raven's tear so he gave her a hug and then the titans clamed her down until Raven was feeling better and the titans kept going until they got out of the house and the forest and on to the lake.

end the chapter


	19. Mumbo's plan

**Last chapter was sad like when Raven was alone like Manny from ice age so here is chapter 18.**

Mumbo was in his room palning to kill the Teen Titans "why are my zombies not killing them?" growled Mumbo "Mumbo it's the measge I picked it up" said the zombie showing the video they caught on camra to Mumbo.

"what they are alive still?" asked Mumbo.

"yes they are" said the zombie "well then I need more zombies to stop them" said Mumbo.

"yes sir I'll get the rest of my zombies" said the zombie.

"once the Teen Titans are killed I'll get my revnge hahahaha" laughed Mumbo.

end of chapter 18


	20. The way out

**Here's the next chapter what will happen next?**

The Teen Titans were in a cave to stay for the night.

"how do we stop Mumbo?" asked Terra "he maybe up to this outbreak but maybe if we reach to that cassle we can attack him all we have got" said Raven.

"yeah that could work" said Robin blinked at Raven.

"but what about the zombies? how do we stop them?" asked Starfire "we could hit all of them it's all we got" said Raven until a weird nosie was heard Starfire shreiked.

"what was that?" asked Raven "I'll go see" said Terra getting out of the cave the sun was setting is what Robin saw "Terra please be back before dark" said Robin "I will" said Terra as she left.

Terra was at the top of a hill and saw a ocean with docks and boats but Terra did not see any zombies the sound from the cave she heard earler was a zombie roaring of a zombie's death then Terra saw a island where she heard Mumbo's laugh from far away.

"hey that island is big and that might be where Mumbo is and I hope we find Cyborg and Beastboy I hope they're ok" said Terra as she head back.

In the cave

"so Terra did you see any one?" asked Robin "no but thet sound was a zombie I think and I found where Mumbo is at the island and there is a beach close to us so if we go down there to the docks and steal a boat we can get to Mumbo" said Terra.

"well that will work be we need a plan" said Robin.

end of chapter 19


	21. The plan

**Here is the next chapter will the Titans live?**

Before bed time Robin made a plan

"ok titans we need to get to that boat so we will get up and hurt any zombies that's if we see them" said Robin.

"I'll blast them out" said Starfire.

"yes Starfire I knew you would" said Robin.

"and then we will get to the docks and jump on the boat well I still have my boat keys and we will get out if a zombie get on kick it into the water" said Robin and the others agreed.

end of chapter 20


	22. Getting out

**Oh what will happened next with Robin and his friends?**

At dawn the titans were ready to get to that boat.

"ok Starfire now" said Raven as Starfire flew around to see zombies "nope nothing there" said Starfire.

"ok titans move to the docks" said Robin Starfire followed too.

Then a lould roar of zombies was heard "oh great" growled Raven "Terra Starfire hold them up until me and Raven are on board then you girls come" siad Robin.

Raven and Robin were at the docks "Robin witch boat should we take?" asked Raven "anyone I don't know" said Robin Raven found a boat and got on "Robin this one it has no zombies get on!" shouted Raven as Robin got on and turn it on luckly it was still working.

Starfire and Terra were using big rocks to block the zombies until they were done "well that should hold them for now" siad Starfire "Terra Starfire get on" said Robin as the two girls jumped on the boat and got away.

Then the zombies broke through "oh great Mumbo's going to kill us for this" said a male zombie "you said that" said the other zombie.

On the boat

"wehere can our friends be?" asked Terra "well where ever they are I hope they're ok" said Robin.

end of chapter 21


	23. end of part 3

**Another story telling scene with Raven and** **Raven. **

"so you got away and saved Terra?" asked Beastboy.

"yep we did and that's how we saved Terra" said Raven.

"wow I fought you guys were goners" said Cyborg.

"then what happened?" asked Robin.


	24. Part 4 starts

**Another story telling scene.**

"so did you find me?" asked Cyborg.

"yes we did" said Starfire.

"what what happened next?" asked Beastboy.

"ok ok we'll tell you" said Robin.

"so where was that?" asked Terra.

"where what that?" asked Raven.

"when we got to the island where Mumbo was?" asked Terra.

"oh that well this wjhat really happened when we got there" said Raven.


	25. Cyborg!

**Off to svae Cyborg will they save him?**

When the titans got to the island they parked their boat.

"where is that cassle Terra?" asked Starfire "the cassle is through these woods we're going in" said Terra and the titans went in the cassle.

At the enterince

"so is one of our friends are in here?" asked Robin "only one way to find out" siad Raven as she and her friends entered the cassle.

Few minutes later

The Titans were looking around the cassle for some clues until Raven heard something.

"what was that?" shreiked Raven.

"yeah I was going to ask the same thing" said Robin.

"I think it maybe a zombie we better follow him" said Terra "if he does not show himself maybe he is more scared then us" said Raven.

Raven, Robin, Starfire and Terra looked around for the sound of a zombie.

"not in here" said Robin as he looked under a bed.

"not in here" said Starfire coming out of a closet.

"I do not see or hear anyone" said Terra coming out of a window.

"Raven did you see anything?" asked Robin but Raven wasn't here.

"oh no our friend has gone missing" said Starfire.

"no she maybe.." said Terra until a door was open.

"ha ah Raven might have followed that sound we heard let's find her before a zombie finds her first" siad robin as he and his friends ran in.

In the other room

Raven was alone looking alover the room "who can make that sound?" asked Raven as she saw a bathroom door raven looked around "Hello? anyone here? there is a door to a girls room here?" said Raven but there was no one here.

Raven then looked at the girls bathroom then heard a loud roar Raven was jumped when she heard it "who made that?" shrieked Raven but the sound was gone Raven opened the door and steped in the girls bathroom and looked around.

Raven then put her hood up "hello? anyone in here hello?" said Raven but their we no one there Raven lefted the bathroom and closed the door.

Until Raven felt drooling "Robin?, Starfire?, Terra?, Cyborg?, Beastboy?, anyone there?" asked Raven but she turned around and then saw a zombie drooling on Raven's cape then Raven saw that it was a zombie.

"aahhchhooo" snezed Raven then the zombie looked at her and roared "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" screamed Raven as she fly up "stay away from me you bad boy drooling my cape" said Raven as she grabed him and ran into the girls bathroom and locked him in a stall and then Raven ran out and got her keys and locked the door.

"that was too close" said Raven as she was about to walk away until another zombie saw her "AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Raven again "ROBIN HELP!" shouted Raven as she was runing away from the zombie Raven was so fast she outrun the zombie and locked the door behind her Raven was treid but she has to find Robin.

"Robin? are you in here?" asked Raven as she looked around the park it was sund rise.

"wait a minute I'm in a park" said Raven until Robin was behind her "Raven?" asked Robin as he was going to touch her then Raven turned around and Raven and Robin screamed as Raven was going to attack.

"Raven it's me Robin why did you scare me, Starfire and Terra?" asked Robin.

"I saw someone in that room at the door I saw a shadow" said Raven "and what about it?" asked Robin "I went in that room I fought it was one of the titans but it was a zombie and look Robin that zombie drooled at the end of my cape" said Raven.

"eeeeeewwwwwwwww Raven let me dried that off for you" said Robin as he dried the zombie's drool off of Raven's cape.

"that's better" said Raven "so Raven don't scare like that if something bad happened to you I don't know what I would do" said Robin holding Raven's hand "Robin look I'm sorry and where is Mumbo he's the one who let all the zombies out?" asked Raven.

"no idea I don't think he's here" said Robin Raven was gone then "Raven come back here the Raven was flying "oh you scare me again Raven why do you do that?" asked Robin.

"that maybe what a famil do have each others backs" said Raven Robin looked around "have you seen Starfire or Terra?" asked Robin "no why?" asked Raven "I was looking for you but when I looked back they were gone" said Robin "missing girls you and me again" said Raven.

"yep I did not know I did heard a scream" said Robin "we better look for them" said Raven as she flew with Robin.

"Raven see anything?" asked Robin "nope nothing...WHAT!?" shrieked Raven "what Raven what just happened?" asked Robin "I see something" said Raven Robin took a look "what in the world" said Robin "what what!? ROBIN!? WHAT!?" yelled Raven "Raven clam down I see people they are at a swamp we better follow them Raven fly me down to them" sai dRobin then the two titans reached to the ground.

"Robin you are heavey first I fought I wasn't able to fly you over their" said Raven.

"yeah I was thinking that too Raven" said Robin as he huged his girlfriend as they went in the swamp.

"Raven don't go in the water" warned Robin "why? do you think that I'm gonna get eaten?" growled Raven "yeah I think it is not safe so stay out" said Robin Raven lissined.

"Raven I have no clue the girls are so.." said Robin until there was a log brige maybe unstable.

"woah" said Raven "ok Raven stay with me and try not to slip" said Robin as he took Raven's hand as slowly walked on the log until there was a loud crack "oh my we're going to die" cried Raven "Raven we are not stop saying things like that" said Robin.

Until the Robin fell "ROBIN!" cried Raven Robin was alive "Robin I'm coming" said Raven as she felw to save him and Robin was ok until zombies were coming out of the swamp.

"Robin I tolled you that was a bad idea run" said Raven as the two titans try to lose them.

Out of the swamp.

"I think we lost them" said Robin Raven looked back "next time do not go in there" said Raven.

"yeah I will remember next time" said Robin as they saw Terra and Starfire "Robin Raven we found Cyborg but he is traped in a room we need to save him" said Terra as Raven and Robin followed the two girls.

In the cassle at the back

"here is the back door we can get in through here" said Terra as she opened it.

Back in the cassle

"I hear something titans that maybe Cyborg" said Robin as he and his friends ran to find him.

"guys in here I see him" said Raven as she and her friends ran in the room.

"Raven? it it you?" asked Cyborg as he was awake.

"yes it is me and my friends" said Raven "oh you got to get me out of here" said Cyborg but before Raven can get to him Mumbo stop her.

"so Raven your playing with me now" said Mumbo "ok I do not like when you hurt my friends" said Raven as she fights Mumbo.

Then Raven threw Mumbo into the glass wall and outside of the cassle and then Robin freed Cyborg.

"boyeah we did Raven...aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Cyborg when the titans fell down outside with Mumbo.

Outside in the woods.

"ow" said Robin "thanks for saving me" said Cyborg "get off of me" growled Raven as she and her friends got up.

"wow that was close we almost had Mumbo" said Terra "well we better follow him" said Robin as he and his friends kepted going.

end of chapter 25


	26. Blackfie is coming for Starfire

**Yeah, Cyborg is saved who else is next? or what will happened next? let's find out.**

Robin and his friends kepted walking through the bayou until it was dark all the Titans were asleep at 4am

Raven and Robin were awake while Starfire, Terra, and Cyborg were asleep.

"I knew this would happen, if we have not save Cyborg. Zombies would have eaten him" said Robin.

"Robin, be quite. We don't want to wake up our friends; they had some bigs days and nights. It's a real zombie outbreak" said Raven as she wraped her friends with leaves on the bushes to make a sandwitch as Robin then called Raven's name.

"Raven, I want to talk to you" said Robin "ok, what is wrong Robin?" asked Raven "Raven, this place isn't safe. I think this zombie outbreak is ruin it this was a great idea; but we should just go home" said Robin "yeah, maybe you're right. Robin I loive you" said Raven as she started giggling then Robin writie on the mud about Raven loves Robin "I'll writie, Raven loves Robin." said Robin as Raven saw what Robin was writing "Robin, stop it; I'll write. Robin loves Raven..." said Raven as Robin rase the writing "Raven, stop making fun of me" said Robin as he kissed Raven.

"what was that for?" asked Raven "for fun" said Robin as Raven fell in the water Robin laughed more as Raven got out of the water "that, wasn't funny Robin" said Raven "raven, we can't stay here anymore" said Robin "why not?" asked Raven "Raven, birds in our wings should stay. Starfire will not marry a zombie would she?" asked Robin "I have no clue, comes to think of it no zombie ask me." said Raven "but Raven, you ahve to get in to this.." said Robin.

"oh stop worrying Robin stop worrying I'll take care of that" said Raven "yeah, like you did. When the zombies break through the mall you know." said Robin "can a zombie make one mistake?" asked Raven "not, in this place. And another thing sooner or later I heard from Mumbo in his file on his computter, Starfire will meet Blackfire" said Robin "her sister?, why is she here?. I fought we have been through with her" said Raven.

"she hates her sister you know that, Blackfire can have what she gets," said Robin "well, Starfire does not have those things" said Raven "Blackfire won't hurt Starfire until she sees her; she will get Starfire when she is helpless, just one stab" said Robin as the sun was about to rise.

"now, what are we going to do?" asked Raven "we'll do what's best for Starfire," said Robin "you better bealive this. You'll take Blackfire down, and I'll do it" said Raven "good, then make Starfire go back to the tower" said Robin "Robin, are you out of your mind. I said to Starfire that she can stay in the zombie world with me" said Raven "that's the piont, as long she is with you; she's in danger we all are. So it's up to you" said Robin "why me?" asked Raven "because she won't lissin to me" said Robin.

"I love Starfire, I like her like nothing is wrong." said Raven "then, think what's best for Starfire. And not yourself" said Robin as the sun was already in the sky "can I; can I wait til morning?" asked Raven "it's morning now. You have to do this Raven" said Robin.

end of chapter 26


	27. Starfire runs away

**Here is chapter 27 how will Raven tell Starfire? let's find out.**

The sun was up Cyborg and Terra were spilting upi with Raven, Starfire, and Robin to look for Beastboy and Mumbo they are after Raven have to think about what she has to say to Starfire.

Robin was on the rock watching as Raven went to where Starfire is sleeping.

"Starfire, hey; Starfire. It's time to get up" said Raven as Starfire woke up to see her best friend Raven "hi Raven." said Starfire "hi, hey girl. Time to rub that sleep; out of your eyes" said Raven, "you and me. We have a long walk ahead of us" said Raven.

"yeah; we're going to have fun" said Starfire "sure, see you later Robin." said Raven as she and Starfire started walking "bye Robin," said Starfire "bye Starfire. And good luck on finding Beastboy; let me know if you find him" said Robin as he flew to find his one last friend who was lost.

"ok Raven; me and you, we got things to do. All we gotta do is; look for the, bare nesscites. The good old bare nesscites. Forget all your worries and your life; I mean the bare nesscites. That's why we bare can nesscites, we just do the bare nesscites of life. I'll live with my friend all my life. Yeah; I like being like Raven" said Starfire as she starting singing and saw that Raven was not in a good mood.

"so, what are we doing Raven?" asked Starfire "well, it's new; besides saving Beastboy." said Raven "well; I don't care, as long as I'm with you." said Starfire "Starfire, there is something. I have to talk to you;" said Raven "tell me what, Raven?" asked Starfire.

"now, about that; how did Robin put it?. Starfire? you wouldn't marry a zombie would you?" asked Raven as Starfire was chasing a butterfly to a tree "jee Raven; I have no idea what you are talking about" said Starfire as she jumpped off of a tree as the butterfly flew away.

"Starfire, don't you see this place is not safe no?" asked Raven "it ist not, I'm like you" said Starfire as she was trying to play with Raven "Starfire, I have to tell you this; Star stop it. Starfire I have to tell you something now lissin to me" growled Raven as she grabbed Starfire's hands as she flew down "Raven, what's wrong?" asked Starfire.

"look Starfire, I've been trying all morning to tell you; we have to get out of here. It's not safe" said Raven "we're leaving?" asked Starfire she was upset with Raven "but you said, we'll have fun" said Starfire "look Star, I can tell you" said Raven "you're like you're not with me" cried Starfire as she ran through the jungle.

"now just a minute, that's going to far; hey Starfire where are you going?" asked Raven as she chased Starfire through the jungle "wait a minute; stop, wait, WAIT!. Do not go off on your own, Starfire!, Starfire!, Starfire!" screamed Raven as Starfire ran deeper until she was gone.

"Starfire!, STARFIRE!" screamed Raven as Robin came runing to Raven "now, what just happen?" asked Robin "look Robin, I said what you said to me. And Starfire ran away on me;" said Raven "well, don't just stand there. I'll get the other Titans to find Beastboy and Starfire; we have to find them." said Robin as he and Raven split up to find their lost friends.

"oh god, what have I done?, if anything happens to Starfire. I'll never forgive myself; I have to find her, Starfire!, Starfire!" said Raven as she look for Starfire.

end of chapter 27


	28. Mumbo goes to find Starfire

**Well this is when Mumbo comes in let's see what happens.**

Mumbo saw the young girl he was ready to attack then a group of people were marching to wipe all th zombies out it was Ox and his team they lived and got out of the mall when Robin saw Ox and his team up in the tree he stoped them Mumbo hid behind a tree.

"Robin, it has been a long time. Did you and your friends had luck?" asked Ox "yeah, we found Terra and Cyborg; and we were following Mumbo" said Robin "good, I hope you got him" said Ox "well, not yet. But we are still after him" said Robin.

"wow, this is getting me into it" said Mumbo as he was lissing to Ox and Robin as they talked.

"ok, so how are your friends doing?" asked Ox "well, I heard that Blackfire is here too with Mumbo" said Robin "yes, I heard about that." said Ox "and, how did you and your team survive?" asked Robin "well. One of my team mates found a way out so; we went in their and we are safe for now" said Ox.

"well. That's cool" said Robin "and Robin, what are you doing here?" asked Ox "well. Raven was with Starfire, but Starfire ran away when she heard that her sister is here; and we are leaving, Starfire is very upset with Raven" said Robin "how, wonderful" said Mumbo.

"oh no, I hope Starfire is ok" said Ox "well. Me and Raven as looking for her; if you see Starfire give me a call" said Robin as he hand Ox a cell phone.

"thanks, me and my buddies will find your friend." said Ox as Robin ran to find Starfire as Ox and his team went to find Starfire this own way.

"wow, that dosen't surprise me. Now I must find that Starfire; before Raven and Robin do" siad Mumbo as he went to find Starfire.

end of chapter 28


	29. Blackfire's death

**Well this chapter Blackfire comes here and Mumbo talks to Blackfire about Starfire.**

Starfire was by herself she was walking any where her mind takes she started to use her powers to knock the zombies down because they might work and they did so Starfire kepted walking until she sat on a tree as her sister Blackfire flew her up to the tree where her sister is.

"Blackfire, it's you." said Starfire "nice to see you, sister dear. It has been a long time" said Blackfire "go away sister; I need to be alone" said Starfire "come on sis, are you ok? do you turst me to talk about this with you?" asked Blackfire "I don't trust anyone anymore." siad Starfire as she was about to fly away.

Then Blackfire used her spell and put her sister to sleep ad Mumbo came Blackfire then flew down "who is it?" asked Blackfire "it's me, Mumbo Jumbo. Hahaha; did I scare you?" asked Mumbo "nope, but you are funny" said Blackfire "so Blackfire, I heard that Starfire is lost. And the Teen Titans are looking for her" said Mumbo.

"yes, I heard that Raven and Robin, and the other Titans are now using their powers on the zombies. Witch that was cool" said Blackfire "yeah, so I'm asking if you seen Starfire?" asked Mumbo "nope, I haven't seen her. But I'll let you know when I find her" said Blackfire.

"well. If you seen Starfire, let me know" said Mumbo as he walked away then Starfire hit her sister to the swamp and Blackfire splashed into the swamp.

"sister, what the heack was that for?" asked Blackfire she saw Starfire "you are mean Blackfire, you are not my sister." said Starfire as she watched as Blackfire was in a swamp that has 3 zombies that was pulling Blackfire down "sister!, help me. I'm sorry" said Blackfire as the zombie ate and drown Blackfire as Starfire flew away.

end of chapter 29


	30. Starfire is found

**Well, well, well, this is where Starfire meets Mumbo alone with the Speedy and Bumble bee and Raven and Robin saves Starfire but Mumbo gets away again.**

Speedy and Bumble bee were in a tree using their powers and killing the zombies.

"Bumble bee, what are we going to do?" asked Speedy "I don't know, what do you want to do?" asked Bumble bee as she and Speedy saw Starfire using her powers and killing the zombies "wow, how did Starfire get here?" asked Speedy "well, her friends might been here on vaction; just like me and you." said Bumble bee as she and Speedy jumped down from the tree.

"Bumble bee?, Speedy?; what are you two doing here?" asked Starfire "we were on vaction." said Speedy "and then zombies came here" said Bumble bee as Mumbo came "oh no, Starfire run" said Speedy "run?,why should I run?" asked Starfire "because, I'm Mumbo" said Mumbo as he was about to attack then Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and Raven were fighting Mumbo Speedy and Bumble bee joined in the fight until Mumbo ran away.

"friends, I'm glad you are here. Where is Beastboy?; is he still here?" asked Starfire "yeah, and we have not found him yet" said Cyborg "but we will"

And the Titans split up again to find Beastboy.

end of chapter 30


	31. Beast boy and the outbreak is done

**I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while I was so busy with other fanfics but here is the next chapter**

Raven and her friends started wondering around the streets to find Bestboy and it was taking a while to find him then Raven saw something moving in the shadows Robin saw something too.

"I hope it wasn't one of those...those...things that were out there." Raven said as she and Robin jumped on the car and found Beastboy who was taking the zombie down.

"hi guys, did you wonder where was I?" Beastboy asked.

"yes we were, where were you few weeks ago?" Robin asked.

"I woke up to our other friends, and I tried to wake both of you up; but you two wouldn't get up so we left to find help."

"that's what we are all trying to do too." Raven said then Starfire spotted a hellacopter from the sky he was looking for someone who needs help when the millatrary clears up.

"hi Titans." the man called from the hellacopter.

'It's us, The Teen Titans; we're all down here!" Terra called.

"I'll pick you guys up and take you to safety, but first I need all of you guys to clear the landing zone; it is full of zombies. Can you use your powers to take them out?"

"yes, we'll do that." Raven said then Robin looked at Raven shocked "what?"

"Raven are you nuts, those things can kill us." Robin said.

"not unless, our powers work on them when we destroy their brains; and stay away from their mouths or we'll become one of them." Raven said then Cyborg got the point.

"she has a point Robin." he said.

"but what about Mumbo, he's after us." Robin said then Mumbo appeared from the landing zone in the middle.

"well well well, isn't this The Teen Titans; it has been a few weeks when we saw each other." Mumbo said before he can hit Raven with a curse Raven bonced the curse back and hit Mumbo and he was so blind.

"wrong move, Mumbo." Raven growled as then the zombies started to attack Mumbo and going after him.

"no no, what are you doing get the Titans; not me. Ahh!" Mumbo then raced to get away then Raven and Robin blocked his path.

"going somewhere?" Robin asked.

"you're not going anywhere." Raven said as she pushed Mumbo to the zombies and they started to feast him then Raven and Robin walked away then the sun rised all the way up and Mumbo was gone forever then the zombies were after The Teen Titans before they can attack most of the zombies stood there then raven came up to them.

"please Raven, this doesn't have to be this way; I were eating people because Mumbo forced us to do that."

"I didn't wanted to be this way too." Raven said.

"but we killed some of you to save our lives, and we hated to treat you that way; we're going somewhere for safety. But I think Raven can turn this back the way it was before the millataray comes."

Then Raven used her spell to make the whole world back to normal and all the zombies were humans again and all the dead corpses were allive again and all the dead zombies and people were back to life and Mumbo was back as well.

"what the heack is wrong with Mumbo? I fought he was dead." Starfire asked.

"ok, people kill those Titans!" Mumbo shouted.

"sorry Mumbo; your powers are all ready gone." Raven said as the poilce took Mumbo away and everything was back to normal.

"well done Titans, this outbreak could have last for a while."

"it was our honnor." Beast boy said.

"so, Titans; let's go home." Robin said.

At home all the Titans were settled back at home after being safe from that zombie outbreak.

"Robin, that was the best outbreak that has ever happened." Raven said.

"yeah, I was worried allot."

"about what?"

"about you Raven, you make everything like this is us; and I really think that." Robin said.

"you do?" Raven asked as she pulled Robin closer.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Robin asked then Raven kissed Robin and he returned a kiss to raven then let go their kisses.

"this is what you get, for saving me from those things."

"and that's what you got from saving the whole world." Robin said.

"and mostly, I saved the city." Raven said as all the Titans were throwing a party for clearing the zombie outbreak.

"so, let's go and have fun." Robin said "I'm glad Mumbo is gone."

"me too." said Raven as the two love birds went to hang out for the rest of the night

end of chapter 31

yeah the outbreak is done for or is it the begining?


	32. Part 4 ends and the end

**This is the final scene to this story telling.**

"and that's how we cleared out all those zombies." Raven said.

"wow great story Raven." Beast boy said.

"you and Raven did nice Robin."

"like thanks, let's go out for pizza."

"great idea Robin."

the end


End file.
